What's your name
What's your name is the first episode of Object Cringe. It also the first episode of the overall series. 14 anprophomorphic objects are given the chance to win a prize! Plot Start Frizbee starts by ending a story. Blueberry laughs, and says that it's really funny. Pebble sighs, whilst saying hey're talking about her, but is interrupted by the rude Tomato. Forky and Flaggy aggreed over how rude Tomato is, but Tomato (killed possibly) Flaggy (somehow) Pearly asks Muggy if she looks pretty. Muggy says she looks good, but she could use a little work. Pearly then kicks Muggy because she thought Muggy was giving her constructive criticism. Pearly asks Brainy if she’s beautiful and Brainy calls Pearly ”dodoful”. Pearly then assumes Brainy is calling her a poopoo head. Gluey states that Pearly is really mean. Planky replies with Suprateen. Pipe then farts and burps next to note saying he hurt her nose even though she doesen't have one. Good and Bad then appear out of nowhere and say there names. Gravey says everything is bad. Starting the show Muggy asks who they are. Good replies with "Lets do a game show!" Choclate Bar complains how there are to many object shows being centered around a competition. They then play the intro. After the intro Fidget Spinner dabs , he also asks good how they will choose the teams. Good multates him and says do not like. Dot then makes weird ominous sounds. Good says thats a good idea. Forky asks whats a good idea and multates him. Pipe asks good to stop doing that to everybody then he gets multated. Bad says they should pick the teams. Table asks what challenge there going to do to pick the teams. Bad says the teams will be randomly selected. Choosing Teams The Challenge Table asks whats the first challenge gonna be. Good says the first challenge is to create the best team name. Brainy sujests the shrewd nations. Note sujests the musicions. Gravey sujests the death kills. Flaggy sujests Flaggy , Forky and the other less inportant Idiots. Choclate Bar states he hates the show due to it being a drawing show. Pearly agrees with him. Pipe sujests the burpy farts. Fidget Spinner sujests the dank memes. Tomato sujests team tomato and the other idiots. Pearly was about to come up with a name before she was interupted by forky. Muggy asks Dot if she has any ideas. She replies with a weird black hole-ish voice. Gravey , Tomato , Note and Brainy want there team to be called The death kills. Fidget Spinner , Frisbee , Blueberry and Pipe want there team to be called The dank memes. Good asks them what there team name is and the respond in The Dank Memes No The Death Kills. Bag asks them whats there team name is and they respond with BWAAAAAAAAAAAA Conclusion TDMNTDK lost the challenge due to there name being really bad. Trivia * This is the last video sillybox uploaded in 2017. * Its the first episode of the entire series. Goofs/Errors * Pearly has no legs where the show who goes on whos team, * Forky's face is not where its suppose to be when it first appears. Music